Adventure in the Closet with Bebe
by Creek Grrl
Summary: Okay, for the record, this isn't what it sounds like. It puts main focus on the Creek boys, but it's in Bebe's P.O.V. There may be some either one-sided or hinted Clebe, but other than that, it's solid Creek. A very long drabble. Rated M, for the "actions" taking place. And no, not sex, you biscuits!


_Just a random idea that popped into my mind whilst watching a South Park episode. It was, the one that gave me this idea somehow, Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society. I don't own South Park, or the characters. Please Review, or Mr. Hat is gonna smack you bitches up, to quote Mr. Garrison kind of. XD._

* * *

I was on my way to lunch, after speaking with my friends that didn't have the same lunch as me, Heidi and Powder.

Clyde had disappeared a few minutes ago, after flirting with me for 15 minutes.

I brushed a strand of my long blonde hair out of my bright blue eyes.

As I was passing a janitors closet, I heard a noise.

It sounded like... Kissing and moaning?

I turned to the door, raising an eyebrow.

Sure I knew that the janitors closet was used for intimate shit during school, but that was the first time I HEARD someone using it.

I wondered who it was.

I walked up to the door, pressing my ear up against it.

All I could hear was the sound of kisses, moaning, and somone moaning, "Oh..."

I recognized that monotone, nasally voice anywhere.

Without hesitating, I flung the door open.

I never imagined what I actually saw.

Craig, had a hand up Tweek's shirt, and the other was down his pants, cupping his ass, and Tweek's arms were around Craig's neck.

They were making out quite passionately, and didn't notice me at all.

Unfortunately, I was in too much shock, to notice Token and Clyde walk up behind me.

"What are you staring at-HOLEY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Clyde asked, yelling the ending out.

Token had covered his eyes.

Tweek and Craig froze, and both of them opened their eyes wide.

They broke the kiss.

Tweek quickly grabbed both of Craig's wrists, and pulled his hands out from under his clothes.

He was bright red, while Craig was light pink, holding his Poker Face expression in place.

"You two weren't doing what I think you were doing, were you?"

He asked, his hands still covering his eyes.

"Oh, Jesus PRESSURE!"

"Maybe we were, and maybe we weren't. What would it matter to you?"

Craig answered.

"Considering how me and Token are your friends, and you never told us that you were fucking Tweek, and now we've found you two in a janitor's closet, making out. How much do you think it would matter, Craig. After all, we both thought you were either straight, or just not interested in girls or boys."

Craig sighs at Clyde's choice of words, especially his last comment.

"I am. Tweek is just the exception. Screw everyone else."

Craig replied, flipping all of us off and slamming the door shut.

We all heard Tweek scream in... Surprise I suppose.

After that, I think you have a pretty good idea of what we heard.

I went to lunch, and didn't see Craig or Tweek the entire time.

On my way to class after lunch, I noticed some different noises coming from the closet.

Clyde was with me, so he noticed too.

And he reopened the door.

The sight was more serious than the first time.

For one, Tweek's shirt was unbuttoned, and Craig's pants were unzipped and unbuttoned.

They were still kissing, and Tweek had at least 50 hickies all over his neck and chest.

Tweek's hands were below Craig's belt line, and Craig's hands were down Tweek's pants, squeezing his ass and making him moan and squeak.

He screamed against Craig's mouth when he noticed us, though.

Craig pulled away immediately, glaring daggers and pulling a hand out of Tweek's pants to flip us off.

"Will you two ever stop?"

He asked, almost stating.

Clyde grinned like an idiot.

"Maybe... Maybe not..."

He said with an annoying grin.

Craig held up a fist.

"Go away..."

He growled darkly.

"Nope, I'm gonna stay a while. You know, enjoy the show."

"1..."

"Still staying."

"...2..."

"Hmm..."

"...3..."

Then, Clyde screamed and ran.

Craig slammed the door shut, earning a confused look from Mr. Mackey.

"Uh, Bebe, who's in the janitor's closet, M'kay? Because if it isn't a janitor, then... That's bad, m'kay."

I turned to him.

"Craig and- Craig. Craig's in the closet."

I said, grinning at the irony of it.

I made sure I was at a safe distance when Mr. Mackey opened the door.

Once he opened it, all can be said, is that there was chaos and yelling.

You don't want Mr. Mackey to be around when he's angry, and nothing makes him angrier, to stumble upon two teenagers breaking the rules about inapropriate behavior. I. E, what Craig and Tweek were doing.

"CRAIG TUCKER AND TWEEK TWEEK! JUST WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING, M'KAY?!"

I can imagine Craig paled at how mad Mr. Mackey was.

"I'M GOING TO CALL BOTH OF YOUR PARENTS TO LET THEM KNOW WHAT YOU TWO WERE DOING!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! MY DAD WILL KILL ME!"

Craig yelled.

"Y-YEAH! P-PLEASE DON'T MR. M-MACKEY!"

Tweek pleaded.

"Mr. Mackey, don't you think that's a bit harsh? After all, everyone knows that Craig's dad is the biggest homophobe in town. Him finding out that Craig's in love with a guy... I don't even even wanna think about what kind of danger that would put either of them in..."

Someone said.

I turned.

Cartman?

What the fuck?

"B-But they were... Oh alright...M'kay..."

Wow, Cartman's persuasion skills are awesome.

After Mr. Mackey had left, Cartman walked up to them.

"Remember, you owe me for saving your asses back there."

He said, walking away.

"Dammit, he's right..."

* * *

_Wow, I never intended for this to go on like it did, but I suppose it's either for the best or worst, hopefully best. I'm uber tired. I'm super sorry for not updating anything, stupid school shit is keeping me from updating anything. I can say truthfully, that I've been working on the next chapter for Scream Park and I'm in the middle of working on new stories. And about South Park: Final Destination, still working on it, I promise, that it isn't gonna be dropped, believe me, I'm chock full of ideas, and my creative juices are flowing like a river. Only problem, I'm tired half the time, since I have to get up early for school. I sit in a desk for 1:30, for my classes, and my feet hurt from the walking I have to do, and I don't have gym till second semester. I give you all permission to shoot me, preferably in the leg, if anyone is pissed about the fact that I haven't updated in forever._


End file.
